


Hey Lance

by KataraYue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Probablement autre chose mais je ne suis pas très inspirée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataraYue/pseuds/KataraYue
Summary: Alors qu'il pensait que tout allait bien pour Lance, Keith commence à l'entendre pleurer la nuit. Soucieux de l'aider, il souhaite trouver une solution pour l'apaiser."Hey Lance, j'espère que tu vas mieux."





	Hey Lance

            Aujourd’hui je suis fatigué, je dors mal la nuit. Les murs sont fins, trop fins, et j’ai le sommeil léger. Je me demande ce que les autres entendent la nuit. Avant, Coran dormait dans une chambre près de celle d’Allura, mais depuis que Shiro s’est installé avec elle il a changé de chambre. Hunk pense que c’est pour leur laisser de l’intimité, Pidge pense que c’est parce qu’il a déjà trop entendu leur intimité. Pidge et Hunk dorment dans des chambres voisines, dans un autre coin du château. Pidge se plaint souvent des ronflements de Hunk, elle dit que c’est à cause de lui qu’elle a des cernes, mais on sait tous qu’elle passe ses nuits à chercher des informations qui pourraient la conduire à sa famille. Shiro le sait aussi, mais il fait semblant de croire à son histoire et réprimande Hunk tous les matins. Hunk, lui, il accepte et s’excuse, lui aussi sait pour Pidge. Elle n’est pas vraiment bruyante contrairement à Hunk. Je ne pense pas qu’elle le dérange la nuit, et de toute façon si ses propres ronflements ne le réveillent pas, il y a peu de chances que quoi que ce soit d’autre ne le fasse. Moi, ma chambre partage un mur avec celle de Lance. Je n’ai pas à me plaindre, Lance ne fait pas beaucoup de bruit quand il dort, il en fait suffisamment lorsqu’il est réveillé. Mais il parle parfois, et d’autres il sanglote. Cette nuit, il a pleuré. Les murs sont trop fins pour que j’aie le moindre doute, il a pleuré pendant de longues heures, jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe d’épuisement, je suppose. Même après ça, j’entendais ses hoquets dans son sommeil, comme lorsqu’un enfant s’endort en plein sanglot. Je l’ai écouté pleurer toute la nuit, mais je n’ai rien pu faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il pleurait et je ne savais pas comment l’aider. Alors j’ai juste posé la main sur le mur, sur notre mur, comme si le simple fait de vouloir l’aider allait changer quelque chose. Mais il ne s’est rien passé, Lance a continué de pleurer, et je suis resté là des heures, la main posée sur le mur.

            _Hey Lance_ , j’espère que tu vas mieux.

 

**~**

 

            Aujourd’hui, Lance a demandé à s’entrainer avec moi, il voulait que je lui apprenne les bases du combat au corps à corps. Il séchait toujours ces cours à la garnison mais même pour un débutant, il est vraiment nul. Pourtant, il continuait de m’assurer qu’il pourrait un jour me battre. Il a beaucoup ri, fait des jeux de mots que je ne comprenais pas toujours, il a souri et m’a remercié de mon aide. Il avait l’air tellement heureux, pourtant il pleure toujours la nuit. Au début c’était une fois de temps en temps, mais maintenant c’est devenu quotidien. Je n’ai jamais osé lui en parler et je ne sais toujours pas comment réagir, alors je continue de poser la main sur le mur et d’attendre, je ne peux rien faire de plus.

            Lance pleure la nuit et rit la journée. Je n’aime pas ça. S’il va mal, j’aimerais qu’il en parle. Il n’a pas à faire semblant, s’il est triste il devrait nous le dire. Hunk, Shiro, Coran et Allura le prendraient dans leurs bras, Pidge lui tapoterait gentiment l’épaule, et moi, je continuerais à poser ma main sur le mur, sur notre mur. Mais Lance n’en parlera pas, c’est à moi de trouver une solution pour l’aider.

            _Hey Lance_ , j’aimerais que tu ailles bien.

 

**~**

 

            Aujourd’hui, Lance semblait moins souriant que d’habitude. J’étais avec lui dans la salle de repos et il fixait ses pieds, l’air déprimé. A un moment, il a levé les yeux vers moi, il a soutenu mon regard mais n’a pas souri. Je crois qu’il  sait que je l’entends pleurer la nuit, peut-être même qu’il sent ma main, peut-être qu’il sait que je veux l’aider mais que je ne sais pas comment. Je crois que Lance veut que je l’aide, parce qu’il ne m’a pas souri. Et quand les autres nous ont rejoint, il a recommencé à rire de bon cœur. C’est peut-être égoïste de dire ça, mais je suis heureux que ce soit à moi que Lance ait demandé de l’aide.

            _Hey Lance_ , je trouverai une solution.

 

**~**

   

          Aujourd’hui, Lance a vu quelque chose qu’il n’aurait jamais dû voir. J’étais en train de ranger la cuisine, et il m’a surpris en train de chanter. Même Shiro ne m’a jamais entendu chanter, et si c’était le cas, il se serait à coup sûr moqué de moi. Je ne sais même plus ce que je chantais, je me souviens seulement de la honte qui m’a envahi lorsque j’ai reconnu sa silhouette dans l’embrasure de la porte. Il était adossé à celle-ci, les bras croisés, une jambe pliée, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et un sourire en coin scotché au visage. Malgré la honte que je ressentais, je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de le trouver terriblement beau comme ça, ce qui n’a fait que s’ajouter à cette dernière. Je crois que Shiro a raison, si on était dans un animé, je serais déjà mort d’hémorragie nasale. Je pensais que Lance allait se moquer de moi, probablement répéter à tout le monde ce qu’il avait vu. Après ça Pidge et Allura ne  m’auraient plus lâché, et Shiro aurait insisté en privé pour que je lui chante quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, Lance s’est approché de moi en souriant et a dit qu’il aimait ma voix. Je ne m’attendais pas à ça, pas du tout, et je pense qu’il l’a remarqué car il a commencé à rigoler. C’était un rire aussi pur que du cristal, probablement le rire le plus sincère que je n’avais jamais entendu, et j’ai pensé que je voudrais l’entendre rire comme ça tous les jours. Je veux revoir son sourire, la façon dont le coin de ses yeux se plisse lorsqu’il rit, le mouvement saccadé de ses épaules et l’éclat de ses dents. Je veux pouvoir le voir heureux à nouveau. Je veux que tous ses rires, tous ses sourires soient aussi sincères que celui-ci.

            _Hey Lance_ , si ça te permet d’être heureux, j’aimerais chanter pour toi.

 

**~**

 

            Aujourd’hui, Lance m’a crié dessus. On était en mission avec toute l’équipe et on a rencontré des troupes Galra. On s’est battus, mais ils avaient des otages. Allura a dit que la priorité absolue était de tous les libérer. Elle et Shiro nous couvraient pendant que Lance et moi étions partis d’un côté et Pidge et Hunk de l’autre. On a dû abattre quelques soldats mais on a fini par trouver les otages, alors on les a libérés, mais tout ne s’est pas passé comme prévu. Au milieu de notre fuite, une petite fille a fait demi-tour pour aller récupérer sa poupée. Avec Lance, on a ordonné aux autres de nous attendre le temps qu’on aille la chercher, mais elle a été attrapée. Un général Galra a donné l’alerte et on a profité de la confusion pour récupérer la fillette. Lance est parti en courant en tenant la petite par la main pendant que j’essayais de les couvrir, mais un soldat a tenté de tirer sur l’enfant. On a combattu les Galra des centaines de fois, j’ai tout de suite remarqué qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une arme ordinaire, et quand j’ai compris qu’il comptait les électrocuter, j’ai envoyé une de mes lames sur la main de Lance pour qu’il lâche la petite fille. Tout s’est passé très vite, on a entendu une plainte venant de Lance, suivi d’une détonation et du cri d’horreur de la fillette. Elle est morte sur le coup. Lance était sous le choc, alors je l’ai attrapé par la main et l’ai entraîné avec moi. Au final on a réussi à fuir avec le reste des otages.

            Lance est resté muet très longtemps après le drame, il restait à fixer le vide pendant que Coran soignait sa main et que Shiro essayait de calmer la mère de l’enfant, inconsolable. J’ai essayé de l’approcher, mais il m’a hurlé dessus. Il me reprochait la mort de la fillette, il était persuadé qu’on aurait pu la sauver. J’ai juste pensé que Lance était vraiment naïf, il n’y avait aucun moyen pour eux d’éviter le tir. S’il n’avait pas lâché sa main, l’électricité serait passée dans son corps et il serait mort, c’est tout. Lance peut m’en vouloir s’il le veut, je ne regrette pas ce que j’ai fait. On aurait eu des morts à déplorer quoi qu’il serait arrivé, alors j’ai essayé de minimiser les dégâts. J’ai agi sur le moment, et j’ai fait en sorte de le sauver. Mais est-ce que je l’ai fait par devoir car la vie d’un paladin de Voltron compte plus que celle d’un civil, ou par désir égoïste de vouloir garder en vie celui que j’aime ? Quelle importance au final, puisque je l’ai fait.

            Non je ne regrette pas d’avoir sacrifié une enfant innocente pour sauver Lance, même s’il m’a traité de tous les noms et m’a reproché sa mort. Je ne peux rien dire, il a raison, je n’ai pas appuyé sur la détente, mais c’est tout comme. Non je ne regrette pas, mais j’ai honte.

            _Hey Lance_ , tu as raison de me détester.

 

**~**

 

           Aujourd’hui, Lance a un peu changé d’attitude envers moi. Depuis quelques semaines, il refuse de m’adresser la parole, il m’évite le plus possible et ma simple présence dans une pièce semble le rendre malade. Shiro dit que ça lui passera bientôt, que j’ai fait ce qu’il fallait faire. Mais je sais qu’il ment, Lance ne me pardonnera pas, et il a raison. Ça fait mal parfois lorsque j’y pense, mais ça ne fait rien, Lance est quelqu’un de bien, il n’a aucune raison de s’intéresser à un assassin comme moi. Je sais que parfois Pidge essaie de lui parler, et Shiro m’a dit qu’Allura essayait aussi de son côté. C’est gentil, mais je pensais que c’était inutile. Mais aujourd’hui, Lance m’a demandé de lui passer une serviette à table. Il n’avait pas l’air ravi de me parler et je pense qu’il l’a fait pour Allura et Pidge, mais quand je la lui ai tendue, il a effleuré ma main et m’a doucement souri.

            _Hey Lance,_ peut-être que tu ne me détestes pas tant que ça au fond.

 

**~**

 

            Aujourd’hui, Lance me parle toujours peu. Il fait des efforts pour l’équipe, peut-être même pour moi, mais ça semble difficile pour lui. Mais cette nuit, c’était différent. Lance pleure toujours la nuit, et, comme d’habitude, je ne fais que poser la main sur notre mur. Mais cette fois, c’était différent. Les pleurs de Lance étaient plus profonds, plus désespérés, plus solitaires. On aurait dit qu’ils dressaient entre nous un nouveau mur, bien plus impénétrable que celui qui sépare nos chambres. Je n’ose toujours pas parler à Lance, mais cette nuit, j’ai fini par agir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j’ai simplement chanté. Ce n’était ni une berceuse, ni même une véritable chanson, c’était plus une mélodie. Une mélodie douce et mélancolique, mais lourde et emplie du même désespoir que ses pleurs. Au bout de quelques minutes les pleurs de Lance se sont calmés, et j’ai entendu un bruit sourd indiquant qu’il venait de s’appuyer contre notre mur. J’ai longuement chanté cette chanson sans paroles, emplissant nos deux chambres d’une ambiance qui aurait pu être pesante, mais qui nous apaisait, brisant le silence angoissant de la nuit. Quand j’ai arrêté de chanter, la respiration de Lance était calme, apaisée. Je suis resté la main sur ce mur quelques minutes, puis j’ai pensé que Lance s’était enfin endormi. Mais quand je me suis couché j’ai entendu sa voix me susurrer un merci. J’ai peut-être rêvé ce mot, parce qu’à peine avait-il atteint mes oreilles qu’il s’est évanoui dans un soupir. Mais c’est le genre de rêve auquel j’ai envie de croire.

            _Hey Lance_ , je chanterai autant de fois que nécessaire.

 

**~**

 

            Aujourd’hui, Lance s’est excusé. Je ne m’y attendais pas et j’étais surpris, mais en même temps heureux. Il m’a remercié pour la chanson, il a dit qu’il avait bien dormi. Il pensait avoir été injuste avec moi, et il a dit qu’il aurait dû comprendre plus tôt que c’était grâce à moi qu’il était en vie, mais qu’au moment où il a vu cette enfant mourir sous ses yeux, il avait eu l’impression qu’on lui avait pris sa propre sœur. Moi, je lui ai dit qu’il n’avait rien fait de mal et qu’il avait eu raison, mais il a insisté pour se faire pardonner, il m’a demandé ce qu’il pouvait faire. J’aurais voulu lui dire qu’il n’avait rien à faire, que je n’avais jamais été en colère contre lui, mais il ne m’aurait pas écouté. Alors je lui ai demandé de me dire pourquoi il pleurait la nuit.

            On est allés dans la salle de contrôle et Lance a commencé à triturer le panneau de contrôle. Peut-être cherchait-il la Terre, mais il ne l’a jamais trouvée. Il ne parlait pas, et moi non plus, je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Quand il est revenu près de moi, il semblait perturbé, presque fragile, alors dans un réflexe j’ai attrapé sa main. Il a semblé surpris mais ne m’a pas repoussé, si son expression n’avait pas été si dévastée, j’aurais été heureux. On s’est assis là où on était, et Lance a commencé à parler. Il a parlé du sourire de sa mère, il a parlé de la cuisine de son père, il a parlé du rire de sa grand-mère et du sérieux de son frère, il a parlé de la maladresse de sa sœur et des dents manquantes de sa nièce. Il a parlé d’eux plus longtemps que je ne pourrais le dire. A chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche, sa voix se brisait un peu plus, mais il riait parfois et plus que la tristesse, il y avait dans sa voix assez d’amour pour chaque être vivant de la galaxie. Alors qu’il me racontait son ancienne vie, mon pouce dessinait lentement des cercles sur sa peau douce. Il a ri en repensant à toutes les fois où sa sœur avait fait brûler le repas qu’elle était censée cuisiner, il était heureux en parlant des cours de cuisine que son père lui avait donné, il a souri en évoquant les après-midi où sa nièce l’avait forcé à regarder la télé avec elle, il a fait la moue en se rappelant les moqueries de son frère lorsqu’il essayait de séduire quelqu’un, il a pleuré en imaginant les bras de sa mère autour de lui dans une étreinte rassurante. Il a parlé et parlé durant des heures entières, et je l’écoutais, fixant inlassablement ses lèvres. Parfois humides après qu’ils les aient humectées, parfois tremblantes à cause de l’émotion, parfois entrouvertes pour laisser s’échapper un rire léger, elles bougeaient inlassablement et irrégulièrement à un rythme envoûtant. Elles étaient le reflet des émotions confuses que Lance gardait en lui depuis des mois.

            Je n’ai fait que l’écouter, qu’aurais-je bien pu lui dire ? Je n’ai jamais su parler aux gens, ni même les conseiller ou les rassurer. Alors je me suis contenté de serrer sa main un peu plus fort, en espérant qu’il comprendrait que je serai là pour lui, quoi qu’il arrive.

 

 _Hey Lance_ , tu retrouveras ceux que tu aimes, je te le promets.

 

**~**

 

            Aujourd’hui, je n’ai pas eu à poser ma main sur notre mur. Au milieu de la nuit, j’ai vu la porte de ma chambre s’ouvrir sur la silhouette de Lance. Il pleurait en silence dans l’embrasure de la porte, attendant certainement une invitation pour entrer. Je me suis décalé dans mon lit, soulevant la couverture pour l’inviter à m’y rejoindre. Aucun de nous n’osait parler, on était juste là, dans les bras l’un de l’autre, lui qui pleurait en silence et moi qui caressait ses cheveux. Ce silence-là n’était pas angoissant, il n’avait plus rien de celui qui nous avait entouré quelques temps auparavant. Il était de ces silences que l’on trouvait les soirs de pleine lune, calme, limpide et apaisant. Il était de ces silences que l’on n’a pas besoin de briser. Mais Lance ne semblait pas vouloir de ce silence, ou pas entièrement puisqu’il prononça dans une plainte étouffée un seul mot faible, mais pourtant clair.

“Chante.”

            Sans plus y réfléchir, je me suis mis à chanter une nouvelle mélodie, mais elle n’avait plus rien à voir  avec la précédente. Elle n’avait plus rien de pesant, de douloureux. Elle était douce et calme, apaisante et simple, reposante et emplie de l’amour que cette nuit semblait vouloir offrir à Lance. Elle ne faisait plus écho à ses sentiments confus, mais à l’apaisement que cette nuit souhaitait lui offrir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés éveillés, une, peut-être deux heures, mais au petit matin lorsque j’ai ouvert les yeux, j’ai pu observer le visage apaisé de Lance, endormi au creux de mes bras.

            _Hey Lance_ , je suis heureux que tu sois venu me voir.

 

**~**

 

            Aujourd’hui, Shiro m’a presque obligé à parler de mes sentiments à Lance. Il dit qu’il est grand temps et que je ne  pourrai pas fuir éternellement, que vu ce que je lui ai confié j’ai mes chances et que si je ne me décide pas rapidement il ira lui parler à ma place. Il m’a donné une semaine pour lui parler, mais je ne sais pas dire lorsque Shiro bluffe, alors je m’inquiète peut-être pour rien.

            Je ne me sens pas prêt à parler à Lance, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de briser tout ce qu’on a mis des mois à construire, pas après que Lance se soit autant ouvert à moi. Parce que s’il apprend mes véritables sentiments, il ne viendra peut-être plus dormir avec moi sereinement, peut-être qu’il pensera que j’ai des arrière-pensées lorsqu’il me tient la main ou lorsque je le prends dans mes bras. Peut-être que s’il apprend la vérité, tout ça ne  sera plus possible, parce qu’il ne se sentira plus libre avec moi. Parce que s’il apprend la vérité et que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, il ne voudra pas me blesser, ou me faire espérer dans le vent et il s’éloignera de moi. Je ne veux pas de ça.

            Mais si je ne le fais pas, Shiro risque de le faire pour moi. Et peut-être que quelque part il a raison, peut-être que si je ne dis rien à Lance je finirais par le regretter, peut-être que c’est maintenant ou jamais, peut-être que si j’attends trop il sera trop tard, peut-être qu’avec ce que je ressens, je finirais par souffrir de notre proximité. Peut-être que c’est là l’occasion de voir tous mes souhaits les plus fous réalisés, peut-être que j’ai vraiment mes chances.

            Je déteste les peut-être, et là, maintenant, je déteste aussi Shiro. A cause de lui je ne pourrais plus passer outre mes propres sentiments, je ne pourrais que douter de chacune des actions de Lance. A cause de lui, j’aurais besoin d’être fixé, et quoi qu’il arrive notre relation changera. Oui, je déteste Shiro, parce qu’à cause de lui, je vais être obligé de parler à Lance, le plus tôt possible.

 

            _Hey Lance_ , demain, tout changera, quoi qu’il arrive.

 

**~**

 

            Aujourd’hui, j’ai essayé de parler à Lance. Je crois que ça n’aurait pas pu moins bien se passer. Je suis resté planté devant lui à balbutier des choses incompréhensibles avant de prendre la fuite en m’excusant. J’imagine que j’étais très rouge aussi. Maintenant que j’y repense, j’ai vraiment dû passer pour un idiot, et Lance reviendra m’en parler, après cette scène, c’est une certitude. Mais j’ai compris quelque chose, je ne pourrais jamais lui dire. J’aurais beau essayer des dizaines de fois, les mots resteront toujours coincés dans ma gorge, c’est inévitable. Dès l’instant où ses yeux se posent sur moi, je suis tétanisé, incapable de la moindre action cohérente. Alors j’ai cherché pendant des heures toutes mes notes. Il y en a beaucoup trop pour que je puisse les compter.

            Ces notes, je les ai rédigées sur différents supports, dans différents endroits et à propos de différentes choses. Certaines ont été écrites dans ma chambre, calmement et à tête reposée, d’autres sur une serviette de table alors que quelque chose d’important pour moi était en train de se produire. Jamais je n’aurais pensé les faire lire à quelqu’un, alors j’y ai toujours écrit tout ce que je ressentais sans filtre. Elles sont sans doute tout aussi niaises que ce que je dois l’être intérieurement, mais elles sont sincères. Et elles sont aujourd’hui mon seul moyen de dire à Lance ce que je ressens. Il y a seulement quelques semaines, je n’aurais jamais envisagé cette possibilité, pourtant je suis là, à écrire cette dernière note, sachant pertinemment que Lance la lira. Mais ce n’est pas le moment d’avoir honte, ma main tremble et ma respiration est difficile, j’ai peur de ce que pensera Lance en lisant ça. Je n’ai rien relu pour ne pas être tenté d’en garder certaines, je veux rester sincère, Lance mérite ça. Je sais qu’à l’instant même où je poserai ce stylo, je regretterai cette dernière note. Je pense que les précédentes sont suffisamment explicites sur la nature de mes sentiments pour Lance, alors si le but est seulement de me confesser, pourquoi écrire cette dernière note ? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas moi-même. Cet aveu rendra dans tous les cas les choses compliquées entre nous, alors avant de prendre le risque de m’éloigner à nouveau de lui, je veux être _sûr_ qu’il comprenne ce que je pense de lui. Je veux avoir la certitude qu’il sache que le simple fait de le voir sourire me tord l’estomac, je veux qu’il ne doute jamais que son rire résonne comme celui d’un ange aux oreilles de ceux qui l’écoutent. Je veux qu’il sache que j’ai scruté son visage jusqu’à en saisir l’essence même, pour être sûr qu’il me reste toujours un peu de lui avec moi. Je veux qu’il sache que lorsqu’il est triste, la nuit même est prête à l’accueillir en son sein pour le consoler, et que lorsqu’il est heureux c’est l’univers tout entier qui s’arrête de tourner pour le regarder. Je veux lui dire que lorsqu’il pleure, ses larmes brillent sur ses joues et me rappellent la lueur éclatante des étoiles. Je veux qu’il sache que quoi qu’il arrive une fois que je lui aurai tendu le paquet, je ne lui en voudrai pas, que je respecterai sa décision quoi qu’il en soit. Je ne veux pas que sa gentillesse l’amène à accepter des sentiments qu’il ne partage pas juste pour ne pas me blesser, je veux qu’il reste sincère envers lui-même. Et quoi qu’il arrive, quoi qu’il décide, je n’insisterai pas plus. Je veux qu’il sache à quel point je le respecte, à quel point je l’admire et aussi à quel point je l’envie. Je veux qu’il sache que j’aimerais être l’objet des taquineries de son frère, être la victime de la nourriture brûlée de sa sœur, être le nouvel élève de son père probablement bien plus catastrophique que sa sœur, être là les après-midi à regarder la télé avec sa nièce et être le spectateur des étreintes entre sa mère et lui. Je veux qu’il sache que j’aimerais continuer à faire partie de sa vie même si mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques mais que je n’imposerai pas ma présence si elle n’est pas souhaitée. Je veux qu’il sache que je serai toujours pour lui, quoi qu’il arrive. Je veux être sûr qu’au moment où Lance aura terminé de lire cette dernière note, il sache tout ça.

 

            _Hey Lance_ , je t’aime.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, nous y voici.  
> Je ne suis pas spécialement à l'aise à l'idée de poster ce texte, d'autant plus qu'il traînait dans mon ordinateur depuis des mois au point que j'en avais presque oublié son existence, mais j'ai envie de célébrer la fin du bac.  
> Il s'agit du premier texte Klance que j'ai écrit malgré mon amour pour eux, et bien que je ne sois pas munie d'un grand talent, j'espère qu'il aura plu à au moins une ou deux personnes !
> 
> Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est la première fois que je poste mon travail. Je le fais principalement pout essayer de m'améliorer, étant débutante, je prends donc n'importe quel type de commentaire !
> 
> Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a un minimum plu et je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée/nuit !


End file.
